Theme songs
by phantomworks
Summary: Collection of songfics/ theme songs that aren't. Just funny. All characters at one point or another.
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks; I got bored one day at school and decided to have some fun.

**Alice; I love these things!** **(already reading several chapters)**

Phantomworks:… any~way~… I don't own Yugioh or its characters or the theme song of Danny Phantom, just this fanfic.

Theme song #1

"Do I _have to, _Yugi?" Ryou whined, giving you a dubious look.

"Oh, come on! What's the worst that could happen?" the smaller teen chirped. Ryou sighed in defeat as Yugi shouted off screen, "MALIK! CUE MUSIC!"

_**Yo, Ryou Bakura, he was just 15-**_

"Yugi! Why'd you die my hair black?

"JUST GO WITH IT!"

_**When his best friends built a very strange machine…**_

"Ryou! Looky! Looky!" a blonde with fake dog ears and a tail (the price of getting Seto to cooperate) pointed wildly at a circular machine that had wires and stuff linking to it. It had five diamond shaped blocks the size of his body coming off at various directions.

All in all, it looked like the Millennium Ring.

"You have _got_ to be f***ing kidding me!" Ryou grumbled, shoving a black lock of hair behind his ear. Seto loomed over both egotistically.

_**It was designed to view a world unseen!**_

"I made this to show everyone here that there is no magic and no afterlife." Seto announced, turning the machine on. Having said his script, he stood off to the side to let everyone else go on with the insanity.

_**At first it didn't work and his folks, they just quit!**_

"Of course it would work! If it wasn't a prop!" Seto huffed, completely not using the lines.

_**Then Ryou took a look inside of it!**_

"I am _not_ going in there." Ryou said firmly, crossing his arms.

_**There was a great big flash, everything just changed!**_

"Yes you are!" Joey said happily, shoving the teen into the glowing chamber and gaseous cloud. Oh how he loved being on TV! Especially in a comedy!

Seto watched wide-eyed at the blonde's actions.

_**His molecules got all re-arranged!**_

"AAAAAHHHH!" Ryou cried out, as his vision morphed before his eyes. His hair turned to writhing black snakes and his striped shirt to ropes and chains (white and blue ones, but still…) The warm cavern turned heated as he felt a cold sweat break out over his skin.

"What did you put in there?" Seto asked, still wide-eyed.

"Meth." Joey answered easily, smiling brightly.

_**When he first woke up, he realized-**_

"Ugh, that is the last time I ever let Joey shove me into a small warm cavern and make me wet. (wet=sweat)" Ryou swore, blearily blinking his eyes open.

_**He had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes…**_

"Hey, this is how I always look!" Ryou defended, looking in a mirror.

_**He could walk through walls…**_

"Malik! Stop playing with Shadow Magic!" Ryou ordered, tugging himself out of a brick wall, trying to dispel Malik's shadow magic. In the background, the less insane (if that's possible) blonde was controlling the shadow's with his Millennium Rod.

"NEVER!" the tan blonde shouted.

_**Disappear**_…

Everyone walked around, talking casually and hanging out with their important others (YamixYugi, etc.). Everyone was having fun with the crowd and everyone was having the time of their lives.

Except Ryou who stood in the middle of it all and was paid absolutely no attention.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" he shouted.

_**And FLY!**_

"GYAAAH!" Ryou screamed, shoving his shirt down as he hovered upside down. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"FLY BIRDY FLY!" Malik shouted, swinging the rod around.

"YAY!" Marik squealed, clapping.

Everyone else just stared.

_**He's much more unique than the other guys!**_

Ryou's face brightened at this.

"But _we're _still the main characters!" Yami said, shoving Ryou out of the way. Tugging Yugi towards him, the taller short teen held the blushing small teen close to him as he continued to glare at Ryou.

_**It was then that he knew what he had to do!**_

"I'm not taking this abuse anymore!" Ryou said, storming off. Everyone else just stared after him.

_**He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through!**_

Ryou jumped when his name was called inches from his ear.

"RYOU! CHECK OUT THIS PORTAL!" Bakura yelled, waving from the Millennium Ring like object.

_**He's here to fight for me and you!**_

"GET BACK IN THERE!" Ryou ordered, shoving Bakura into the gas filled cavern.

"Mph! Blh!" Bakura protested, trying to escape.

_**Gotta get 'em all 'cause he's RYOU 'KURA!**_

The camera panned closer as the camera man zoomed in on the two.

"RYOU! LET HIM GO!" someone yelled off screen.

_**Gotta get 'em all 'cause he's RYOU 'KURA!**_

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?" Ryou hissed, still shoving Bakura into the cavern. The demon whined pathetically, slowly suffocating on the fog.

"We still have to get the final close up!" a voice shockingly similar to Yugi's said.

_**Gotta get 'em all 'cause he's-**_

"GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!"

"MPH! BLRGH!"

_**RYOU 'KURA!**_

Phantomworks: well, tell me what you think.

**Alice; I like all of them.**

Phantomworks;… you've only seen one.

**Alice: and?**

Phantomworks:... Never mind. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks; chapter two isn't exactly a theme song, but it's still funny! Hope you enjoy!

Theme song #2

"Okay, this next one goes to Joey and Seto." Yugi said, looking at a stack of papers labeled 'script'.

"Yay!" Joey cheered.

"Oh, please no…" Seto groaned, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't signed up for any of this ridiculousness!

"Oh be a man! All you have to do is pose anyway." Yugi told the CEO.

"Thank you, God!" Seto said, looking up.

"Aww…." Joey whined forlornly. "Oh… please please please please please, Yug'? Can we do something please?"

"Oh, fine. You can do the script."

"YES!" Joey howled as he snatched the script away.

"DO YOU HATE ME?" Seto screamed at the sky.

"Anyway, get started." Yugi said, ignoring Seto completely.

_**DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING SCRIPT IS MATERIAL OF THE HILARIOUS COMEDIAN: BRIAN REGAN.**_

_**Please respect his copyright laws (what ever they may be).**_

"I always hated spelling bees." Joey started, with a serious look on his face. "It was like you seemed so smart until the teachers decided to weed out the dumb people."

Mockingly, he said in a high-pitched voice, " 'Yeah, go stand against the wall everyone. Face it while you spell!' and you were like 'OH C****!'"

Then he looked a bit thoughtful as he continued, "But there's always this guy that I admire at these torture things."

(Cue Kaiba's 'I'm so bada**' pose)

"This guy, he'd come up and spell the word wrong _just_ so he could go sit down."

"Cat. K-A-T, I'mouttahere." Kaiba turned his head away in a snub.

"Then as he walked by, he'd look at you…" Kaiba started to walk by Joey as the blonde continued to narrate. "Smile and say…"

On cue, Kaiba smiled (+1 dead puppy) and said, "Heh, I know there's two T's."

Both Yugi and Joey just stared at the brunette who had probably said the single most retarded thing in his entire life. Then the blond fell to the floor, laughing, clutching at his stomach as his sides began to hurt.

"Joey, finish your lines." Yugi said, struggling to not laugh. He covered up nicely though, making it seem as if he was being put out by the blonde's inability to stop laughing at the brunette's expense.

Finally, Joey was able to get his laughter under control. Standing up, he turned and pointed at the camera and said in a completely calm yet excited voice, "And I point to him 'n say, 'that guy there? Yeah, he is _cool_!'"

Behind him, Yugi gave an approving nod while Kaiba just stared into blank space with a horrified look on his face and an aura of dread around him.

"And we're clear. Now for the next one." Yugi said before walking off. "Oh Ya~mi!"

"I feel like I have to wash my mouth out with soap." Kaiba said, putting a cold hand to his warm forehead.

"Why?" Joey asked, completely oblivious.

"Because I just spelled a word wrong." Kaiba gave him a 'duh' look.

"Yeah you did! Both times!" Joey said proudly as he continued. "Cat is spelled K-K-A-T-T!"

"…." Seto gave him an incredulous look.

"What?" Joey asked, still oblivious.

"You're going back to school." Kaiba said, grabbing the back of the ex-thug's collar and dragging him away.

"No! It tortur! Don' makes me do't!" Joey yelled in his horrible grammar as he tried to wrestle himself out of Kaiba's grip. He didn't succeed until much later and by then, he was already locked into what is known as Summer School.

Phantomworks: heh heh. Hope everyone liked that. Please tell me your thoughts!


End file.
